Electronic computer components produce waste heat which, if not properly dissipated, can become excessive and cause damage to the components. Therefore, controlling and dissipating the heat is important to prevent damage to the computer. As computer technology advances, removal of waste heat becomes increasingly important. Many computer components of today are smaller, faster and more powerful and produce more heat per unit volume than past components. It is known to use heat sinks to dissipate heat generated by the electronic components to prevent over heating. Usually, the heat producing component is attached to a heat sink with a type of radial arm. In order to remove heat efficiently, there should be a well defined thermally conductive path between the heat producing component and the heat sink.
There are many techniques used to remove thermal energy from electronic devices. One such technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,902 to Bellar et al. This patent discloses the use of a radial arm between two thermally conductive membranes. One membrane is attached to an integrated circuit and the other membrane to the heat sink. This allows the heat to transfer from the integrated circuit through the radial arm to the heat sink.
Another technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,919 to Tata et al. which describes a heat sink assembly for use with a microprocessor chip. The assembly has a finned heat sink with a threaded base that screws into a threaded bore of an adaptor, into which the microprocessor chip is placed. Thermal contact is achieved by screwing down the heat sink until it contacts the microprocessor chip.
This contact allows the thermal energy to be transferred from the microprocessor to the heat sink.
Yet another technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,863 to Yu. A device for cooling a Pentium chip is disclosed having a flanged heat sink that clamps to the chip with clamping plates. The plates conduct heat from the Pentium chip toward the top of the heat sink and a fan is mounted to the heat sink to dissipate the heat out of the computer chassis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,313 to Casperson et al., another technique is disclosed that uses a canted coil spring to apply direct pressure to the integrated circuit chips. The assembly consists of a heat sink housing, a thermally conductive film that the integrated circuit chips are pressed against and a housing or abutment to counteract the force of the spring. The spring force is applied to the chip to produce contact between the integrated circuit chip and the heat sink to allow for thermal dissipation.
There are many other known devices and techniques to dissipate heat from electronic components. There are limits to the effectiveness of the known devices. Many of these devices are expensive or complicated to produce. Many cannot adequately dissipate heat from the new generation of microprocessors. Since the components are smaller, there is now less space available for a heat sink in today's electronic equipment. The industry needs a heat sink conduit that occupies less space. The problem is magnified as computers and microprocessors get smaller, faster and more powerful due to higher circuit density producing even more heat in the smaller confined space. A heat sink conduit is needed that can be used in small spaces with smaller integrated circuit chips.
There is also a need for a heat sink conduit of a simpler design. Many of the known devices are mechanically complex, not easy to install, and may be difficult to remove when the device or component needs repair. A heat sink conduit is needed that has fewer parts, is easier to install, and easier to remove when service of the device or component is required. Also, a cheaper heat sink conduit is needed. Many of the known devices are expensive to manufacture and install.
There is also a need for a heat sink conduit that conducts heat efficiently from the heat generating component to the heat sink. As electronic components get smaller and more powerful, they generate more heat in a smaller, more confined space. One example is the Pentium processor, which generates more heat in a smaller area than its predecessors. Many previous devices are not adequate to dissipate heat from the new processors. Therefore, a heat sink conduit is needed that is more efficient at dissipating waste heat to the heat sink.